


【宜嘉】宿舍车 校园au

by Daerves



Category: GOT7
Genre: Intersex, M/M, Masturbation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 19:16:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17049035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daerves/pseuds/Daerves
Summary: 双性预警 泥塑预警辣鸡文笔 半吊子结尾 行文很乱流水账有all嘉暗示





	【宜嘉】宿舍车 校园au

干王嘉尔

Jackson有性癖呀，看到喜欢的人就会止不住的流水。

淋浴间。

热水浇灌在头顶，顺着发丝额角留下来，划过脊背，再是曲线较好的小腿，Jackson发出一声喘息，不仅仅是因为舒爽的热水澡，也是因为按摩棒被推到了要命的一点。  
Jackson被水汽蒙了眼，高热潮湿的空间内，连呼吸都是粘腻闭塞的。他张开嘴，水流掩盖鼻息，像是离水的鱼徒劳地张着嘴，捕捉着少量空气，水流也迷了他的眼睛，Jackson只能紧闭着眼，除开听力外简直被剥去五感。  
耳朵里充斥着嘈杂的水流声和按摩棒隐秘的嗡嗡声。  
还有他不小心漏出来的呻吟。  
在学校的澡堂，Jackson隔着一层可以随意滑动的浴帘，甚至只能遮到脚踝，用按摩棒纾解着自己的欲望。

他又看到段宜恩了，过分安静又冷淡的好学生，坐在那跟雕塑似的，浑身布满圣光一样圣洁，而Jackson每天上课就窝在教室角落，横跨大半个教室用目光亵渎他。  
他幻想段宜恩把他压在教室粗糙的木质课桌上操，或者在讲台上，他可以自己把双腿掰开抱着，向Mark展示自己娇柔的小穴，然后问Mark他想先进那个，但他比较建议先进前面的那个，这样他兴奋溢出的液体就可以给后面润滑。  
他的后脑勺可能会磕着讲台的另一侧边缘，然后大半个身子在上面，腿又可以缠在段宜恩身上，然后带着他往里插。  
想着想着，Jackson感到下腹一热，一股电流蹿着脊背就上来了，他免不了一个激灵，下身仿佛又热液流出，“完了” 他想，待会儿又要回去洗短裤了。  
脑子里有点眩晕感，耳朵也有点涨，可能微微有点耳鸣，Jackson陷在自己的性幻想中，没有实际的刺激也攀不上高潮，搔透了的小穴只能无助的分泌些花露出来，不停地告诉他准备好了，就等个什么粗大插进来。  
好不容易捱到下课铃，Jackson冲回了宿舍。舍友都还没回来，他悄咪咪的拿了那根黑色的按摩棒，粗粗的，顶头带着可怕的凸起，每次看到它，幻想那些个凸起蹭着宫口摩挲，Jackson都会浑身一个痉挛，恨不得当下就把它塞进饥渴的下体。

可是在宿舍太容易被发现了，连厕所都不方便，因为习惯性事习惯被插入的小穴真的很能出水，他坐在马桶上，三根手指往自己腿中间捅，撑开后就这兴奋的前液往里进，猛地曲起手指剐蹭内壁，快速地抽插几下，快感猛烈袭来，扑哧扑哧的水声十分有存在感，如果此时有人突然进来肯定能察觉到隔间里的淫靡的风景，还有Jackson淫水的味道，即便厕所不算干净，Jackson的味道也甜美腥膻的过于明显，肮脏又淫荡带着些许隐秘的以为。Jackson被激的只能仰起头，展现出美丽的下颚线，喉结脖颈绷的紧紧的，张着嘴呼救，发出无声又色情的喘息。  
不够，还不够。  
随便几下啊，小穴泛滥，发出噗嗤噗嗤的咸湿的声音，在安静无人的厕所里明显又色情，可一旦往小幅度了弄又不够爽，受够了大开大合操干的Jackson也不会满足于这几下仿佛按摩一样的自慰。  
除非是到了点上。  
日常抽插了几分钟，小穴也逐渐放松，快感缓慢的积累。Jackson疯狂调动起脑海幻想Mark把自己插到高潮的细节，他可能会不停地往G点上怼，在自己受不了大声呻吟求他慢点的时候反而加快速度，一边玩弄字的乳头，一边摩挲自己的阴蒂，常年握笔的手会有些茧子，带着Mark特有的硬度和热度，他的灵魂会不属于自己而是在Mark手中，然后在不碰阴茎的情况下就前后一起高潮。  
Jackson这么想着，也猛的往小穴里软糯的内壁上按揉这，回勾上那块软肉，Jackson知道自己找对了地方，他加倍幻想着Mark,甚至不仅仅是教室里的操干，Mark会用他好看又沉甸甸的肉棒把自己干到怀孕，对着宫口直接把精液射到子宫里，甚至把他的肚子都射的膨胀起来。  
快感逐渐在下体聚集，每一下都带来更为强烈的感觉，Jackson不自觉加大了力度，揉捏扣弄那一点，下腹紧绷，大腿都发上了力，臀部也加紧着几乎悬了空，在自己攀上高潮的前一秒急忙转移注意力。他还想这份快乐再持续久一点。微微缓下来喘了一口气，小穴内还是如刚才那样敏感，Jackson再一次攻击起自己的敏感点，不过几十下按揉濒临高潮边缘的感觉又回来，Jackson告诉自己该停手继续下一轮，却止不住。他把手指抽出去又插进去，一插到底，指根卡在穴口，把穴口撑得表现出成熟的艳色，猛的勾弄，Jackson脑海中一热，膨胀感又一次支配了他，酥酥麻麻的细微生物电给他肉体愉悦的最高形式，他甚至有种要失禁排尿的错觉。小穴止不住的绞紧，一缩一缩的，这时候阴蒂也会极其敏感，他下定决心一般狠命揉搓过脆弱的小嫩芽，Jackson几乎克制不住的叫出声，自己也从马桶上弹起来，后面跟着涌出香甜的液体。他在欢乐的幻想中达到隐秘的高潮。  
今天Jackson又把自己玩到潮吹了呢。

一阵欲望缓和过后便是更为猛烈的欲望。手指虽然勉强能给予Jackson欢愉，却像例行公事一样。日常意淫Mark，日常自己插自己，把少年美丽蓬勃的欲望强硬的压缩到十几分钟真的有点残忍。Jackson的手指还在小穴里，他却不想拔出来，他再反复勾弄又越发觉得没有意思，快感预期而至，那自慰也变得跟吃饭一样索然无味，Jackson甚至可以把在小隔间里自己玩自己列进课表了，他也不是没有想过在班上搞乱交party，也许Mark再晚一点转过来Jackson就会忍不住让自己开花了吧。

Mark被分到了和Jackson一个宿舍。

高中生的课业还是繁忙，新来的Mark看着性子挺淡也只是安静的写作业到12点。本来想趁舍友睡着后再玩玩按摩棒的Jackson不得已陪着他一起熬夜，只是他早早上了床，装睡又时刻留意着底下的动向。

Jackson真的很喜欢Mark，他止不住的想要Mark。  
宿舍是上床下桌的设置，Jackson侧倚着床板就可以看到Mark的后脑勺，少年清秀的脊背，发梢被台灯打的有些发黄透亮，侧脸的刘海一颤一颤的随着手上的笔杆子晃动，寝室里十分安静，除了笔纸摩挲的沙沙声。  
怎么能这样好看呢。  
Jackson想到。  
Mark的手指紧紧攒着，手指细白骨节分明，Jackson忍不住幻想，如果那样的手可以握上什么别的东西，比如他底下的那根，或者再往下，往里插一插，又或者没有要求这么过分，哪怕是用粗粝的笔杆捻动自己的乳头呢。

他的乳头被自己玩的比同龄男生大些，深粉色，动情了就红艳艳的，有时被刺激了隔着白色略透的校服都完全给人看遍了，Jackson也不怯，反而有点兴奋。余光看到往左往后两桌的男生似乎一直盯着自己，手也不在桌面上好像在做些什么，他假意把文具碰到了地上，有转过头俯下身去捡，头两粒扣子没有合上，从领口望进去锻炼得到的鼓胀的胸肌还有色情的奶尖半遮半掩的，是真真婊子常用的手段了。给完日常福利Jackson也懒得管人家到底射没射，反正就当日行一善了吧，继续把目光锁在Mark身上，毕竟没到手的一直都比较香。

Jackson留意到Mark挂着耳机，应当是注意不到外界的动静。夜晚永远是性欲最好的催熟剂，他脑子一热就情不自禁的往下身勾去，另一只手抚上胸口，先是摩挲着大片娇嫩的皮肤，激起些鸡皮疙瘩，转而攀上了小尖尖，现在的奶头软软的，很是可爱，Jackson搓揉着他，幻想是Mark拿他连指甲盖都修剪的完美的手指玩弄自己，用他半月形的指甲抠挖奶头，疼痛和快感混合着击打着他，Jackson张嘴吸进空气来缓止淫叫流露。

 

另一只手就更憋屈一点，被子里还是有些闷热，小穴更是湿滑高温，淫水搅动的声音隔着被子不算太明显，但室友就在底下和透过被子传出来的隐约几声让他更浑身紧绷。Mark突然动了，Jackson被吓了一跳下体骤然缩紧，手指不自觉的压迫到敏感点，他几乎是猛的闭眼快挤出眼泪来才憋住了那一声色情的尖叫。看着Mark似乎只是跟着隐约抖腿罢了，Jackson腹诽又稍微放心了些，开始大了点单子，又抽查扩张了几下拿出先前就藏在枕边准备好的黑色按摩棒。大灯早就熄了，光源只有Mark桌面上暖黄的台灯，微弱的打上来，黑色的巨物在暗中反射出色情饱满的弧度，但是看着它Jackson都又出了一波水。

Jackson抬了一边腿，支起被子，上身略弓着，摸到了底下便把这淫器往洞里塞。好歹先前玩弄过，抵不过这尺寸，Jackson还是得适应几下，穴口被撑开，略微的疼痛酸胀感仿佛火苗把他的欲望燃上高峰，稍稍往外拨也带的穴肉翻出去，更别提粘腻淫秽的声音有多过分。被吊的不上不下Jackson也不舒服，只是幻想着此时轮到Mark真正上场，定时毫不留情的干进去，Jackson一个狠心，大半根假肉棒都推进花穴内，遍布突起的龟头转动着搅得穴道不得安宁，Jackson没忍住泄出一声高亢的尖叫，快感太过强烈，持续的涌上来，那按摩棒一阵一阵的袭过G点，粗大的体围和狂野的突起很好的照顾小穴里的每一处，Jackson疯了般的在床板上抽搐痉挛着，被短时间内过于强迫密集的快感征服又折磨着，眼泪被爽的飚出眼眶，同时出水的还有小穴深处，一股淫水就浇下来，顺着按摩棒震动的间隙流出花穴，打湿Jackson股间。甜腻的味道越发过分，小小的一床被子好像也遮不住了，止不住往外溢。

过于沉沦于自己的快感，Jackson也无暇在意Mark，闭上眼睛，脊背如张开的弓形成美好的曲线，享受高潮的余韵。  
然后一睁眼就发现Mark不知何时熄了灯，寝室里顿时一篇漆黑，金属梯有发出些声响，Mark应当是往床上去了，在自己最放纵无防备的时候离自己越来越近，Jackson的心脏都快到嗓子眼，手忙脚乱的就要去关那按摩棒。  
可是按摩棒湿滑的要命，底部的开关需要长按，Jackson赶忙去够，猛地按下去又手滑，更把那阳具往深处推去。

“Jackson？” Mark的声音从黑暗中传过来，似乎离自己很近，“你怎么动静这么大啊。”  
略带责怪的语气让Jackson更加兴奋。  
但紧接着Mark的举动让他憋住了气，似乎是刚刚丢上床的耳机找不到了，Mark作势要打开手机手电筒找找。  
Jackson慌了，Mark只要在对床一开灯就能发现他香汗淋漓面色潮红，双手不自然的在被子里伸直，炎炎夏日却用被子把自己包的蚕宝宝一样，两边小腿支起为了玩自己方便，被子也跟着隆起，怎么看都不是正常男高中生睡觉的姿势。

意识到Mark耳机掉了，Jackson心中警铃大作。  
按摩棒一项都是设计的不同震动选项，按动切换完也才轮得到关闭，他来不及多按几下关掉振动棒，想也不想就把整根阳具都塞到下体里，妄想用肥厚的唇瓣把噪音都封死在自己体内，硕大的龟头完全对准了他娇嫩的花心，粗粝的突起折磨起宫口更为恐怖，何况他还得夹紧双腿就怕这嗡嗡声穿了出去。

真的刺激。  
振动棒进到前所未有的深度，让Jackson有种肚子要被顶破的危机感，这份极致的快感不在他的认知范围以内，他几乎是失神了迎来第二次潮吹，前面的阴茎也射了，两方快感让他叫出声，他压制不住，尴尬，恐惧，兴奋一同向他袭来。  
意淫了多日的男孩当场撞破他自慰，甚至他要是胆子大些就会先开自己的被子，那自己狼狈的样子完全暴露给Mark，玩的红肿的奶尖，淫液打湿下体的毛发，大腿臀瓣间也湿漉漉的，按摩棒只剩了底座在外面，带着他的穴口还有他整个内部——可能还有他的灵魂一起震动，他的双眼无神，耳朵也有些发胀，漂浮在高潮的海洋里，等待着他一块浮木在他最狼狈性感的时候托起他，然后一块游走，沉沦。

事实上Mark也这么做了。  
无声的默契，Mark几乎是瞬间就掀开了他的被子，但是没有开灯，只是上手，抚摸刺激着他。  
Mark抽出了他下面的按摩棒，换上自己早就挺起的肉棒，对着成熟嗷嗷待哺的小穴就操干进去。两人也没有多余的交流，年轻的肉体和叛逆的灵魂，在深不见五指的黑暗中相互抚慰，背德的快感未必比肉欲低弱，肢体交缠中有汗水，淫液，少年也不会接吻，只是猛的将嘴唇贴在一起，鼻梁还不小心碰上，努力去含，去撕咬对方的唇瓣，舌头磕上了牙齿，口水也不住的从嘴角滑下来，和眼泪混做一气把脸庞都打湿。他们都不知道自己在做什么，想要什么，只是无言的默契和默许，Mark抱着Jackson的腰跨狠命往里怼，也不知道有没有碰上要命的一点，只是兴奋上头和持续的刺激把他们带上巅峰，Mark最终射在Jackson里面，不像色情小说中被滚烫大股的精液烫到，只是有什么东西浇灌进来的意识刺激了Jackson，他从里到外都沾染上Mark的味道，是他最虔诚的臣服和满足。

Mark把肉棒操进Jackson的小穴，甫一进去，头部便被温热的穴口裹住，饥渴的往里带，Mark发出满足的喟叹，略略推进有些许阻力，内壁紧贴着他的阴茎，像是量身定做的剑鞘。Mark调整好姿势，腰跨发力一鼓作气把整根肉棍都戳进花穴中。Jackson刚被假几把玩到神魂颠倒，这会儿还没回过神又被直捣花心，几乎要翻出白眼，浪叫毫无顾忌的泄出来。

Mark也懒得搞太多花样，浅浅适应了几下就大开大合的操干起来，肉棒进出穴口将唇瓣磨得通红，溢出的汁液加大了摩擦系数，加剧了快感，扑哧扑哧的声音色情的过于直白。Mark的囊袋拍打在Jackson腿间，被弄的湿哒哒的，有节奏的啪啪作响，退出去时有些闷湿的声音倒是平添了几分暧昧。不过这都被Jackson的淫叫掩盖过去。


End file.
